Brooklyn
by Gravvy
Summary: Brooklyn has it own magic for everyone, and its city light resemblances itself in L's innermost secret that he is -in fact -a human-being and he needs his relief. Set before Kira's arc. One last fun of human's sin for L.


Disclaimer: Tsugumi Oba's and Takeshi Obata's

Genre: General

Warning: a bit of OOC (if human L counted as OOC and yes it is), typo, pre-canon

A/N1: I imagined it as an 'experience' of L before he went off to chase Kira. I love Brooklyn by the way.

Happy reading and leave your review~

* * *

Brooklyn. Another boring journey in account of catching a slimy drug-dealer that held a serial-killer trait and a bit of more than average IQ. L wasn't happy at all with his arrival in Brooklyn. In fact, he hated this city with every fiber in his raging bone. He asked Quillish –even went as afar as begged him –to let L fix this little problem from England. But no, FBI and CIA wanted him at Brooklyn and he couldn't turn down their demand after about twenty cases he refused from coming to the scene. Or so that's what Quillish had said to him.

What he hated about Brooklyn wasn't anything unique actual. He hated Brooklyn because this city made him feel alive, he felt so human it scared him. He looked at every cheap motels and he felt a bit grateful for he had more decent place to stay than those unlucky peasant, he looked at every casinos and he felt want for gambling, he looked at every restaurants and his stomach rumbled for Italian pasta and Taco, he looked at car dealer and wander how much a Bugatti Veyron's cost.

He grew more and more human with every second that passed. He couldn't let it happen. Brooklyn was so normal, so city-like he just felt the urge to do something normal too.

Quillish knew he was nervous and the old-man treated him with more cakes than usual. But the thought of cake brought him to another swelling need for relief –he didn't know what kind of relief, he just felt he need it.

L worked hard on his case but it was so easy like usual, just another passing hour until the local police and FBI's force found the drug-dealer in his trap. Of course, he is L Lawliet, this little case was an obvious puzzle pieces for him. And the gnawing need eventually grew stronger.

"When will the plane for London come? I can't hardly wait any longer," L mumbled. "Quillish shall let me solve this little problem from London anyway, I found Brooklyn isn't a good place to stay."

Quillish smiled, trying to calm him down. "The plane will come in two hours, and of course you know, L, we have to follow Bureau's want in some rare occasions."

"I said; I can't hardly wait any longer and I do mean it."

"Just be patient L. Do you need another cup of coffee?"

"No. I have to go out, Quillish. I really need to go out. This is all Brooklyn's fault."

"L, you can't show up in public."

"I know what to do, Quillish and it seems that the night already veild these city lights so there's nothing to worry about. Just give me half an hour and I'll be back."

Quillish gave up. "Be careful, L. I left the car key under your end-table. I'll be waiting at the airport as usual."

There wasn't any replay because L already grabbed his key and stormed out faster than anything possible.

* * *

It was a cheap bar with unknown name to L. The light was so dim he could barely see anything let alone anyone. He settled at the table while waiting for the bartender. Against all those who believes L couldn't drive properly and mingle properly in public they are clearly wrong. Sometime it didn't take genius to pretend normal and to mimicked everyone's manner in order for society to accept him.

"Good night Mister, what would you like?"

"A glass of sherry please. Red sherry."

"Comin'"

He looked around, blinded by disco lamp that threw random colour at anyone's face and unfortunately it was his face's turn. When he looked back the sherry already arrived. Red. Pure. Human.

He's rarely drinking. He drinks only for a case's purpose or when he feels like this –too human. This was a strange occasion when he did feel comfortable around a lot of unknown faces. He sipped his sherry, strong, very strong –and not a very good one. But he emptied it anyway.

"Well, are you alone?" a blonde woman with icy blue eye positioned herself beside him and ordered a martini while asking him in sweet tone. From her very very low cleveage and her very very tight plus short spandex she was in no doubt a hooker –probably a good one.

And L knew that this woman was his relief –his own side of dirty and unnamed pleasure. "Yes I am."

The woman saw a big bulge of wallet in L's pant and she smiled widely. She looked at his sherry. Her pretty face lit up in the dim light. "Mind if I accompany you? This is such a cold night, I even need martini to warm myself up."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, lady. Do you mind if I order you another glass of martini to share with me?"

"My pleasure."

* * *

They –L and the unnamed woman from Broolyn –drove down fast from the bar to found someplace exotic for them. The woman didn't care about how he looks –he even suspected her held a fetish of hooking up with ugly rich men –not that he's ugly but he isn't normal standard.

He drove his racing car –Maybach Landaulet –so fast he could feel the world swirling around them. He opened the roof, let the city light and the crazy wind flooded them in a mix of random harmony. He could feel the freedomland and the ever-growing urge in his body. He swore every stars pulsed brighter than other day and he stomped the gas-pedal with need.

"Oh my god this is so crazyyy!" the woman screamed on top of her lung when they went afar from the city's main point to the vastness of grass, hill, and untrimmed farms. "Do you have champagne?"

"I have some in the backseat, you can take it."

"It means par-tyy!"

The blondie reached for her champagne and she opened it –drank some then threw it high in the air. L could feel the champagne sprinkled his hair and he slowed down into decent pace.

"Whooo! This is life! You sure know how to life man."

L smiled –another rare thing. "Unfortunately I only have half an hour for this fun to last even if I can expand it into its limit of two hours."

"Are you kidding me?" the dumb and pretty blondie laughed hard. She jumped into L's lap and made the car wobbled for quite some times.

L didn't mind, in fact he slowed his car to the darkest spot of the long road and stopped there. His breathe ragged and mingled with the woman breathe. They both smelled like champagne and youth. They both smelled like life.

L wander since when did the last time he felt so human like this –Brooklyn made him human once again, and this hooker about to complete it.

"You're a handsome man," she praised, playing with his raven bang. L held her and hugged her, he exhaled in her perfume –some kind of Dior maybe. "This night will be awesome."

And yes it was. He felt clean, he felt human –he had his relief and he left her happy with plenty of generous cash behind.

He didn't even know her name 'til the end.

"You are late," Quillish stated. "I got a news from Japan about this serial-killer named Kira. You are needed for emergency."

"Happy to hear that," L almost smiled, he hopped to the plane and settled himself down in his usual position after having to endure 'normal' position in bar and in his Maybach. "I'll be glad if this is a privat jet plane to Japan."

"Of course it is," Quillish squinted his eye a bit then gave L his cheesecake with unreadable face. "Did you have fun in Brooklyn, L?"

"I did have. And I wouldn't mind if it's my last 'fun'."

Quillish shutted his mouth for he knew better than to argue L. And for he felt that L's phrase was right.

Then the plane took off to Japan.

* * *

-End-

* * *

A/N2: Then he got killed by Kira in Japan , but anyway; L with a hooker! What an unlikely couple -_- but I do believe that L is a normal being and he too needed his relief. Brooklyn made me feel human just by hearing its name, and so do L I think.

Leave your review onegai!~


End file.
